Sugar
by infinity-witch
Summary: You just moved into your new apartment. Everything is great, except for your neighbor Ramsay.


You had been living in your new apartment in the city for nearly 6 months and so far it was going alright- except for the elevator that rarely worked, the fire alarm being pulled every couple of weeks, and your neighbor across the hall. He was a bit of a dick and never smiled and if he did, it was always condescendingly. But yet, he was oddly attractive for such a douchebag with his dark messy hair and blue eyes.

The day you and Ramsay first met was the day you moved in. He had been annoyed that you and your friend, Claire, were blocking the stairs as you tried to move your couch up the stairs while he and his friend were eagerly waiting for you to move the couch.

"Well unless _you_ plan on helping us, then I suggest you shut it." You quipped at him as you and your best friend tried to pivot the couch around the corner of the stairs.

He had let out an exasperated sigh as he exchanged a look with his friend, who now you know as Damon, moved you two out of the way. Damon crawled over the couch as your friend moved and Ramsay bumped you out of the way with his hip.

Yes- they got the couch up the stairs and yes they also helped move any other big furniture you had so you wouldn't "obstruct" the stairs- but he had been such a dick about it that you only grumbled a thank you before gifting him and Damon with a six pack of beer. In what you now know as typical Ramsay style, he smiled sarcastically and took the beer from you and shut the door promptly.

The next time you saw him was when you knocked on his door at 2 a.m. and asked him if he could turn his music down. Not that you didn't like 90s alternative- but not at 2 a.m. and you had to be up in three hours for work.

"And what do I owe the pleasure love?" He grinned as he leaned against the door frame. You tried to look him in the eye but you found yourself drawn to his oddly toned bare chest and abdomen.

"I-I uh was wondering if you would turn your music down a bit?" You stammered. "I just have to wake up early is all."

He crossed his arms and eyed you. "I'll see what I can do."

Nothing. He did nothing. So you laid in bed with a pillow over your head trying to drown out the sound and vibration of "Possum Kingdom" and tried to sleep. You slept, for like ten minutes and you had a weird dream Ramsay lead you behind a lake house and killed you. Prophecy or nightmare? You weren't really sure. All you knew was you slept past your alarms and were late for work.

You learned his name the third time you met. It was the night you and some people from work were going out and the cute guy from work, Harry, was going to be there. So you spent extra time on your hair and make up and wore a skimpy black skater dress with thin straps and heels. You picked the dress because it made your legs look great and showed the right amount of cleavage, if not too much.

Stepping out in the hall, you were locking your door when Ramsay came up the stairs with his friend from moving day. Your eyes met as you turned away from your door and it didn't go unnoticed by you how his eyes hungrily looked over your body. You stood there with your hand on your hip and a brow raised as you intentionally cleared your throat and his friend laughed.

"You done?" You asked, half amused half annoyed. He blinked for a moment before returning to his self.

"Sorry, was deciding if you were out of my price range or not. Do you charge hourly or by favors?" He smirked at you and you glared at him.

"Excuse Ramsay." His friend stepped in front of him. "He never learned how to talk properly to a woman. You look very beautiful."

You smiled at his friend who was very attractive with his dark locks of hair and grey eyes. "Thank you…"

"Damon." He smiled warmly at you as he stuck his hand out. You took his hand and shook it.

"(Y/N). Nice to meet you officially. Thanks for helping me move in."

"Anything for a pretty girl." You blushed slightly and he pressed a kiss to your hand. For a moment, you forgot Ramsay was even there.

"Damon will you shut the fuck up already and come on." Ramsay said quite annoyed and with an impatient look on his face.

"Until next time." Damon flashed you a charming smile before letting go of your hand and following Ramsay into his apartment. Suddenly, the cute guy from work didn't seem as cute. But you were still going to try your luck anyhow.

It was before the crack of dawn when you returned home, heels in hand, hair and make up looking a mess as the strap of your dress fell off your shoulder as you fumbled to get your keys out from your purse. You didn't notice that Ramsay had even opened the door and was watching you until you heard him chuckle to himself. You barely remember the conversation due to being hungover and feeling like shit, but it ended with you and him insulting each other and doors being slammed.

Since that morning, you guys went out of your way to avoid each other. It was effortless for you. Anytime you passed one another you would look at your phone or look right past him as if he didn't exist. If there was one thing you were good at doing, it was pretending someone didn't exist. And this worked for awhile.

It was just after midnight when the fire alarm went off. You and the cute guy from work, Harry, were on your couch making out and it was really about to get somewhere when the alarm sounded. You swore under your breath as he pulled away from you. You grabbed your phone and shoved your feet into your slipper boots as you both headed out the door.

"This happen often?" Harry asked you as you began walking down the stairs with the other tenants.

"Kind of, this is only the second time it's happened while I've lived here." You shrugged. Once outside, you regretted not grabbing a jacket. It was the end of August but the nights were getting chilly as September neared and you were only wearing a pair of knit drawstring shorts and a camisole. Harry had texted you that he was in the area after you had changed for bed.

As you stood outside the building, the fire department showed up and began checking the building. You wrapped your arms around yourself to warm up. Part of you hoped that Harry would offer his jacket and be a gentleman, but it didn't seem likely as he kept checking his phone.

"I think I'm gonna head home, text me?" Harry offered a smile before kissing your cheek.

"Yeah, sure." You smiled weakly at him as he turned and walked down the street. You pulled out your phone and were about to text your best friend about what had happened when you felt someone cover your shoulders with a jacket. You looked over and there stood Ramsay, cigarette in hand as he crossed his other arm.

"Just shut up." He muttered as you were about to thank him. Instead, you just smirked at him. Maybe he wasn't a _complete _dick- but definitely still a dick.

Things were, well, less tense between the two of you. The deliberate cold shoulder you had been giving one another had halted though by no means were you friends. You felt somewhat smug that Ramsay was the one to break first when he covered you with his jacket and though he told you to shut up, it still counted.

But you had better things to worry about currently. Not really better but regardless, it was more important. You had been coming home from work the other night, after staying late to finish up some work, when a drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit your car. You were fine mostly, if a broken leg and a fractured arm meant fine. Your best friend Claire had come as soon as the nurse called her and explained the situation. She was also the closest person you knew since most of your friends and family lived more than an hour away.

So now here you two were. She helped you out of her car as gently as she could without hitting your casted leg or your slinged arm. Luckily, they weren't on the same side as each other.

As you tried to hobble up the steps of your building, Claire couldn't help but laugh at you as you struggled. You made it, but the victory was short lived when you realized you still had to get up multiple flights of stairs.

"Well, I could try to carry you. Or we take the chance and try the death trap of an elevator." Claire suggested.

"I'd prefer not to die today." You stated as you eyed the elevator that had the up button missing. Just as you two were about to try and figure out the best way to get you up the stairs when Ramsay walked through the door. Claire looked at you with a smile on her face. "Claire no-"

Too late.

"Hey, do you think you could give us a hand?" Claire asked him before he reached the stairs. He raised a brow as he looked between the two of you. "(Y/N) was in a car accident and broke her leg, so she can't quite get up the stairs and I'm not strong enough to carry her up."

"Claire, it's fine. I can crawl." You tried to argue. "Let's not bother him-"

Before you could finish your sentence, Ramsay was already walking over to you and scooping you up into his arms bridal style as Claire grabbed your crutch. You felt a little pain as he picked you to but you were too concerned trying to hide the way you were blushing to notice. You wrapped your good arm around his neck to hold on. He was stronger than you thought he was and suddenly, you found yourself noticing how you could feel his muscles in your newfound closeness and how _good_ he smelled.

"You're heavier than you look." He grumbled as he climbed the steps.

"Well I'd like to think it's partly due to the giant cast on my leg." You rolled your eyes.

"Pink, huh?" He noted the color of your cast.

"I thought it'd be more uplifting since I'm going to be stuck in my apartment working from home." You replied dryly. You weren't enthused about working from home. The idea of being trapped inside your apartment was driving you insane already.

He finally reached your apartment door but did not set you down quite yet. You tried to not to think about how his hand felt on the bare skin of your thigh where your shorts didn't quite cover. Luckily, Claire came up the stairs just as you were finding being near him unbearable.

"Thanks." Claire smiled cheerfully as she walked over with your crutch. Ramsay set you down now that you had something to help you stand.

"What are neighbors for." He said with fake politeness, looking back to you before entering his apartment.

Once you and Claire walked through your door you plopped onto your couch and glared at her. "I can't _believe_ you asked him to help us! We hate each other!"

Claire just rolled her eyes. "Look, I love you but I couldn't carry you up all those damn stairs. Plus, he's kind of cute and I figured you might like to be carried by a good looking lad."

You groaned annoyed and fell back onto the couch cushions. "He's still a dick."

Working from home wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. Claire had stocked your fridge with groceries and set up your living room with everything you'd need in close proximity. Your couch had a pull out bed, which was super helpful during this time. What wasn't so helpful was the fact that you had managed to hobble your way into your kitchen to make something to eat and lost you balance and were now on the floor hating every bit of your situation.

An idea came to your mind. As much as you hate to do it, you don't have much of a choice. So you crawled towards the door, being careful to not hit your leg against anything. Your arm was just long enough to reach the door knob and once you had it opened you crawled across the hall to the last place you truly wanted to be.

You banged your fist against the door as you propped yourself against the wall, hoping he would be home. You banged against the door again and this time you heard annoyed footsteps march towards the door as it soon opened.

"Down here." You waved up to Ramsay as he searched the hall for whoever was banging on the door.

"What?" He asked looking down at you, irritation clear in his voice as he leaned against the door frame. You knew he was somewhat amused to see you helpless on the ground.

"I'm hungry." You said.

"And? How is that my problem?"

"I fell and clearly I cannot get back up. So can you make me a sandwich?" You asked.

He huffed. "What's in it for me?"

"I'll owe you a favor? I don't know. Come on, just help me and I'll owe you somehow." Ramsay rolled his eyes but bent down to help you up.

It was oddly amusing to see Ramsay doing something as simple as making a sandwich as you sat on a chair and watched. You supposed you could see what Claire had meant when she referred to Ramsay as good looking. His dark messy hair gave him this could care less look that you _did _find attractive. Those piercing blue eyes drove you mad every time but also, it attracted you in a weird sense. Then there was his body- it was lean but muscular from what you have seen and felt. But you pushed the thoughts of him from your head as you remembered what a grade A ass he could be.

"Here's your sandwich." Ramsay announced as he placed the plate in front of her. "Anything else princess?"

You shook your head. "No. Thank you. I know this wasn't exactly something you wanted to do."

"Could be worse I suppose." He said as he leaned on your counter.

You raised your brow at him. "How so?"

"You could have asked me to help you shower." He shrugged.

You laughed then. "You're right, it could have been _much_ worse."

You took a bit of your sandwich as he cleaned up the counter, it oddly made you smile slightly. It was by no means a mess by your standards, but it was interesting for you to watch him clean and wipe down the counter.

"Try not to fall again. No promises that I'll help you again." He warned as he began to walk towards the door.

"No promises." You joked and you could have sworn he smirked back before closing the door behind him.

It was later in the night and Claire had stopped by to cook you dinner, pasta. You sat in the same chair from earlier as you told her about you having to crawl and ask Ramsay for help.

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked whilst stirring the sauce. "I don't work that far away you know, I could have just took my lunch then and came over."

"Don't worry about it, plus my phone was out of reach on the counter." You waved her off.

"Well, tomorrow after work I'll help you shower and wash your hair. Okay?" She looked over at you, with all the concern a sister would have.

You smiled at her. "Okay."

**Claire:**

dont hate me.

**You:**

?

**Claire: **_typing…_

**You:**

just say it

**Claire:**

remember that guy inwas telling you about? the one I didnt think was interested? well he asked me out tonight and I said yes.

**You:**

so you aren't coming over?

**Claire:**

I will first thing tomorrow!

So here you are, awkwardly sitting on the ledge of your tub trying to wash up as best you can without getting your cast wet. It was..._interesting _to say the least. You managed to shave your leg while you did all over this, not all that was left was your hair. But with your arm still in a sling, you couldn't quite do that.

Then, an idea came to your mind.

He had meant it as a joke, or maybe not, but still, here you were knocking on Ramsay's door with your good hand. You did get dressed I'm a pair of knit shorts and a tank top, though it did hurt to slide over your arm.

Ramsay came to the door, behind him was a group of guys drinking and smoking in his living room with alternative music playing. He looked you up and down before meeting your eyes.

"Now what?" He asked, already anticipating a favor to be asked of him.

"What makes you think I need something?" You remarked.

"That's the only time we talk." He reminded you.

"Alright, fair enough." You agreed. "Claire couldn't come over tonight and I need to wash my hair."

"So?" He asked, obviously not caring at all that you had to wash your hair.

"Please? It won't take long. My hair feels so gross and I'll even pay you." You begged. There was no way you could stand to go one more day with greasy hair. Just then, Damon walked up beside Ramsay.

"Hey, what's going on. Oh hey, (Y/N)!" Damon smiled as he greeted you. "Sorry to hear about your accident, but I'm glad you're mostly okay."

"Thanks, yeah it still sucks but thankfully it was just a broken leg and fractured arm." You smiled back at him a little more than just a friendly smile.

"What is it we can do for you?" Damon asked not taking his eyes away from you and clearly ignoring Ramsay's glare as were you.

"I was just asking if Ramsay could do me a favor and help me wash my hair since my friend couldn't make it over."

"Well I'd be more than happy to help you if he can't. Like I said, anything for a pretty girl." Damon grinned at you, causing you to blush slightly.

"Damon shut the fuck up and go make sure Alyn doesn't burn down my living room with they way he's holding his cigarette." Ramsay snapped annoyed. "I'll be right back. Come on, let's go wash your damn hair."

It was almost comical the way Ramsay was half squatting half sitting in your tub. There wasn't quite enough room for the two of you to sit side by side. So, that is what made Ramsay attempt to sit on the small ledge against the wall of the tub.

"Lean back more!"

"If I do that my spine with break!" You exclaimed.

"Fine, but don't get mad if things beside your hair get wet." He muttered as he let the water flow from the cup he held over your hair.

You could feel him begin to work the shampoo through your hair as he lathered it with his hands. It surprised you how gentle he was being, rather than rough and clumsy like you had expected.

"Thanks, by the way." You finally said, you kept your eyes closed to protect them from the light and from the water. "I know we aren't really friends or anything."

"Like I said, it's not like you asked me to help you shower." He reminded.

"True, but isn't hair washing considered to be similar?" You asked curiously.

"It's your hair, it isn't like I'm seeing you fully naked." He grumbled as he brought the water over your hair again.

"Oh please, as if seeing me naked is so bad." You scoffed. "I mean, your hands were pretty close to a couple things when you carried me up those stairs. A little further and your one could have touched my boob."

"In your dreams." He shot back at her as he applied the conditioner to your hair. "Aren't you seeing that one guy? You know, the one who bailed on you that one night?"

"Harry?" You clarified. You shook your head. "Nah, too boring and not that great in bed."

"I never understood how someone could be _bad___in bed." He thought aloud.

You laughed. "Well he didn't seem to understand that you could do more to a pair of tits besides just touch them or ogle at them. Don't even get me started on his lack of attention to _other_ places."

You were about to say something else when you felt the water spill down your face and chest.

"The fuck!" You exclaimed as you whipped around to glare at Ramsay who was stifling a laugh but also looked somewhat embarrassed.

"My bad." Was all he said as you stared him down.

"You were staring at my chest weren't you." You accused him.

"_Excuse_ me?" He asked incredulously.

"You haven't gotten water in my face once and now you do once I mention them?"

"Just lean back and let me rinse your hair so I can get back to my friends." He demanded.

"Fine. But I know you were looking." You added as you leaned back and he ran the water over your hair again. "I don't blame you, I'm rather proud of them."

"Shut up."

**Claire:**

If you're still up I can come over and help you still.

**You: **_typing…_

**You:**

Taken care of.

**Claire:**

How?

**You:**

Neighbor

**Claire:**

Did he help you in the WHOLE shower!?

**You:**

No. Just my hair.

**Claire:**

I bet he would have if you asked nicely(;

**You:**

I'd sooner die.

Things were starting to get better for you. The arm sling was gone since your arm was practically healed and you would be out of your cast this week. You couldn't wait, this thing irritated you to your core.

But until then, you were lounging on your makeshift bed on the pull out while watching scary movies and drinking a bottle of wine. Since the accident, you have been feeling quite lonely in the bedroom department and it wasn't like you were going to invite some random dudes off tinder to come over. What if they were a psycho and you had to run away? A little hard to do when you have a full leg cast on. So wine and scary movies it was for the night.

Then- the stupid fire alarm.

You groaned as you tried to scoot yourself to the edge of the pull out bed. It was only a little easier to manage without the sling but not by much. You shoved your phone into the pocket of your pajama shorts and before you could stand Ramsay came through your door in a hurry.

"What are you doing?" You exclaimed as he walked over and scooped you up into his arms.

"Grabbing you so you don't die." He replied simply and began to walk out the door. You had stopped locking it as Claire stopped by often and it was easier than getting up. "Unless you want to try to walk down these stairs yourself."

You rolled your eyes and sighed. "No."

Once outside, he set you down but kept an arm wrapped around your waist to keep you from falling over. You pretended not to mind it but you were almost a bottle of wine in and have been wanting to be close to someone for what felt like weeks now. You leaned against him somewhat as you felt light headed from the wine and little because you were sleepy. If Ramsay minded, he didn't show it.

Once the fire department deemed it a false alarm and safe, everyone began to return to the building. Ramsay bent to pick you back up, you let yourself lean into his chest and your let your head rest on his shoulder as your eyes started to feel a little heavy.

You must have fallen asleep for a minute, the next thing you knew you were being set down on the pull out in your living room. You looked up at Ramsay who was trying his best to be as careful as he could to not wake you.

"Thanks." You said softly.

"Don't mention it." He said back, his blue eyes lingering just a moment too long on yours.

"Hey, why don't you stay and watch a movie with me?" You suggested, suddenly feeling a little more awake. "I was watching scary movies and I have a feeling you like those. I even got some alcohol in the fridge."

Ramsay contemplated for a minute, biting his lip as he thought. "Alright, but just one movie. And alcohol first."

You smiled as he walked over to your kitchen and returned a moment later with two black cherry Mike's Hard Lemonades in his hands as he passed one to you. You patted the spot beside you on the pull out for him to join you and he did.

"Which movie do you want to watch?" You asked him as he took a swig from his drink.

"I heard that one there is supposed to be really fucking creepy." He motioned to one of the options on the screen.

"Sinister it is." You declared and selected the movie.

It started off a little slow and with some creepy vibes. As the movie went on, it got scarier when the demon appeared and you felt yourself jump as it startled you and Ramsay chuckled as he remained unpaved by it. After that, you found yourself scooting closer to him little by little. Upon noticing you suddenly getting closer, Ramsay nonchalantly his arm out and rested it on the pillows behind you. Before you knew it, you were side by side and could feel the warmth radiating off of him and you found yourself wanting that warmth- wanting to be closer to him.

It had to be the alcohol and maybe the lack of intimacy, but you were tempted to cross the line. To make a move and kiss him and bring him closer to you. It wouldn't take much. But would he allow it? Or would he reject you? So, you decided against it.

The darkness of the living room and the wine you had consumed made you drowsy. So drowsy that you didn't even realize you had fallen asleep. When you awoke, you were surprised to find yourself leaning against something sturdier than a pillow and with an arm wrapped around your shoulders.

You don't move, fearing waking him but you open your eyes just enough to see he is still sleeping soundly. Ramsay looks oddly peaceful like this and not like the cocky annoying neighbor you knew him to be. You could also see traces of stubble growing and couldn't remember anyone looking so good with stubble. You nuzzled back into his side, letting yourself fall back asleep. Hopefully, he would wake next and be the one to make the next move.

And that's exactly what happened. You were relieved to not be awake when he awoke, but also somewhat sad that he had just left. But you weren't really friends now, were you?

It was Halloween. Your favorite holiday and you have been cast free and walking around for a week and a half now. Claire had convinced you to come to some party at a bar a few blocks away. You two were going as vampires and by vampires- you were dressing in a mix of regular clothes and lingerie and putting on fake fangs and blood.

The two of you were in front of your mirror paying your deep red lipstick and making sure your hair fell just right. You were rather pleased with how your "costume" turned out. You were wearing a black lace bustier that was apart of a lingerie set you had bought a while back, a tight black leather mini skirt, thigh high black boots, and a black leather jacket. Claire was dressed as a zombie bride with a white tulle skirt and a white lacey bra, because fuck it its Halloween and they're going out. You applied some fake blood here and there and you were ready to go. But first you took a selfie, because of course.

The bar was packed full of people in all sorts of costumes. Halloween like music blared as you guys made it over to the bar to grab a drink. It didn't take long to grab the attention of a couple guys and move to the dance floor. For a month and a half you had been stuck in your apartment and unable to go out, tonight you planned to make it all up. You danced with a guy dressed up as a werewolf, letting him grind up on you as he gripped your hips bringing you closer to him. You arched your back as his hands traveled to your exposed stomach.

You were interrupted by another guy trying to get your attention. He was dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and had a bandana tied around the lower half of his face making it look like a skeleton jaw. He came right up to you and placed your arms around his neck as his hand rest on your hips as you moved with the music. The werewolf tried to hold your attention, but something about the newcomer intrigued you as you run your hand through his dark hair. The werewolf eventually got annoyed and left, leaving you with the skeleton guy.

He spun you around and brought you flush up against him. You felt him buck his hips against you as he wrapped an arm around your middle as the other ran up your thigh. You reached back and brought his face to the crook of you neck as your other hand gripped his wrist. His nose tickled your ear as you felt him nip at your neck through the bandana.

"Why don't we take this back to my place?" You said loud enough for him to hear. You felt him nod and you pulled him by the hand through the crowd.

"I only live a couple blocks away." You informed him once you were outside. He only nodded as you walked and he wrapped an arm around you possessively.

"You don't say much do you?" You asked him. "Not a man of many words?"

He shrugged. You didn't mind. After all. You weren't bringing him home for a conversation. Quite the opposite really.

You led him up the stairs to your building and then up the many steps to your apartment. You fiddled with your keys to get the door open only for a moment, but in that time you really hoped Ramsay wouldn't make an appearance and say something to piss you off.

Once you got the door open, you tugged your new friend by the hand and pulled him in, closing the door behind you. You began kissing at his neck as his hands began roaming your body. He bent and grabbed you behind your thighs, hoisting you around his waist. You let out a giggle as you directed him to your bedroom.

He sat back on your bed with you straddling his lap. As you went to pull down his bandana he caught your hand and looked you in the eye with his blue ones and shook his head.

"Not yet? Fine. I can find other things to do without your mouth." You grinned at him as you pushed his jacket down his shoulders and shrugged yours off as you stood and dropped to your knees in front of him.

You could feel his eyes on you as you run your hands up and down his thighs and then as you started unbutton and unzipping his jeans. You reached under the band of his boxers and pulled out his hardening cock. It was bigger than you thought it would be and it wasn't even fully erect yet.

You looked up at him with a seductive smile as you licked your lips, stroking his length in your hand. You settled between his legs and brought your tongue to the tip of his penis, swirling your tongue around it slowly as you began licking it up and down like a lollipop. You could hear his breathing get heavier and more rapid as he bucked his hips up.

"You like that?" You teased as you ran your tongue up his length once more. He nodded desperately. You smiled before taking his cock into your mouth, as much of it as you could as you gripped the base with both hands and began bobbing your head up and down sucking and slobbering all over his hard cock.

Your hands aggressively worked at his shaft while practically choked on his length, sucking as your saliva travelled down his shaft. He ran a hand through your hair and gripped it tightly trying to push your head down further on him. You could feel the tip dip into your throat and before you started choking too badly, he let go and pulled you back onto his lap, you could feel his penis erect and prodding against you as he pulled his bandana off quickly and began kissing you with such intensity you were sure your lips would bruise.

As he pulled away, you gasped in surprise.

"Ramsay?!" You felt like the shock go through you as he smirked back with cocky look.

"Surprise." Was all he said before he buried his face into your neck and began nipping and sucking making your eyes roll back. You moaned and bucked your hips against him and you could feel him smirking into your neck.

He pushed you down onto the mattress and began pulling off your boots and then his shirt. You propped yourself up on your elbows as you watched him, the trail of dark hair leading down to his cock making you burn with a new found desire.

"Enjoying the view?" He grinned at you.

"I'd enjoy it more if it was closer." You remarked back with a seductive smile.

"Oh it will be." He knelt down in between your legs and began pulling down your skirt. Once it was off and you were just left in your bustier and black laced thong Ramsay smiled at you hungrily as he pulled you by your thighs to the end of the bed and kissed and licked his way to between your legs.

Your breath caught in your throat as he licked you through your panties, prodding his tongue against you entrance. You could help but move your hips against him. You could feel him bite at and tease your panties until he was pulling them aside and soon the heat of his tongue was gliding in between your folds.

You moaned loudly as the tip of his tongue found your clit and began lapping at it. You gripped the sheets beneath you tightly as he licked you up and down, dipping his tongue inside of you and then suddenly pulling his mouth away from you. Before you could protest, you felt him pull your panties down and begin kissing up your body starting from your abdomen. Once he reached your chest his hands wandered underneath you to unclapse the buster you were wearing and once he did he pulled it from you, leaving you bare and exposed to him.

His hands ran over your breast as they kneaded and massaged them, his fingers pinching your hardened nipples as you grew excited.

"You like that, do you?" He asked amused. "You'll like this even more then." His mouth came over your breast and focused in your nipple as he swirled his tongue around it and began biting it gently then with more force, giving you pain and an odd sense of pleasure. He moved to the other and began repeating the same action as you moaned and tried to press yourself against him.

He laid beside you and pulled you on top of him. "Sit on my face."

You looked at him, confused for a moment.

"Sit on my face, I don't like asking twice." He gave you a stern look with those piercing eyes that seemed to darken. You did as you were told and positioned yourself just above his face, a leg on either side as you held onto to your headboard.

As he reached up and grasped your hips, you felt his mouth on your folds again. You shivered at the sensation as you felt his tongue dip into you once again and your hips began to rock against his mouth. You could feel him hum into you as his chin rubbed against you just right, giving you the friction you needed to start your build up. You began to riding his face harder and with more speed as you felt your orgasm build up. The heat his mouth provided was driving you crazy as his tongue circled your clit.

Your moans got shorter and louder as you began to cry out as the sensation inside you grew. And soon you felt your legs start to tremble as your body tensed and you felt your release flow through your body. Ramsay kept lapping away at you, licking up all your wetness through the aftershocks of your orgasm. He maneuvered to where he was now on top of you and underneath him breathless.

"You taste so good." He murmured as he pressed kisses up your neck and then to your lips. "Now it's my turn."

Before you could register what he said, he forcefully thrust into you. You gasped at the surprise but then settled down as you grew used to his length. Once you relaxed, you felt yourself buck your hips up hungry for him and desperate to come again.

"Eager, aren't you?" He groaned into your ear as he pulled out and pushed back into you again. "I want you to beg for it. Beg me to make you feel good."

"Please, Ramsay. Please fuck me, I want to come so badly." You whined in more submissive voice than you thought.

Ramsay grinned, amused at the sight of you. "You want this cock, hm? Do you want to come on my cock (Y/N)?"

"Yes, God yes. I want to come on your big hard cock Ramsay. Please." You begged him.

"Alright then." He began pounding hard and fast into you and you moaned loudly as it felt like the tip of his dick hit your cervix.

"God yes, harder!" You begged as you tried to open your legs up more to him. "Please, I need it harder!"

Ramsay obliged as he pounded harder into you. Your tits bounced wildly and you felt his hand grip one tightly as he fucked you hard.

"Are you gonna come for me?" He asked in between grunts.

"Only if you want me to." You replied breathless.

"Oh I do." With that, he pulled you tightly to him and you wrapped your legs around him as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed as your legs flanked both sides of his lap. "Ride my cock, ride it like you've never wanted to come so bad before."

You did as you were told and began rocking back forth with vigor on his lap. You could feel his fingers digging into your hips so hard that they would definitely be bruised after this. But you didn't care. Ramsay pulled your head back by your hair, making you look him in the eye as you rode him.

"Do you like this? Do you like riding my cock?" You nodded. "Tell me. Tell me how much you like it." He demanded as he wrapped his arm around your waist, pressing you down harder onto him.

"I love riding your cock, daddy." Ramsay smirked at that. You picked up what made turned him and so you used it. "Daddy I want to come. Please let me come on your cock daddy, it feels so good."

"Oh baby girl, I'm going to make you feel _so good_." He moaned as he rolled his hips into you. "I'm going to fuck your tight little cunt so good and come so hard into it. You want my cum? You want me to fill your sweet fucking pussy with my cum."

"Daddy yes please, cum in me. I want it so bad." You begged desperately. Ramsay groaned loudly before gripping your hips once more and began bouncing you hard and fast on his dick. You could barely contain yourself as you felt your climax building. "I'm going to come, oh fuck yes fuck yes. Oh God come in me please."

You felt your orgasm come over you as you began to buck against him wildly, desperate to make it last as long as possible and you cried out. You could feel Ramsay reaches his climax as he thrusted up into you hard and rough, digging his nails deep into your hips.

He laid back and you laid on top of him with him still inside of you, both of you breathless and coated in sweat as you rode the aftershocks of your orgasms. You felt his hand trace up and down your back, it was a gentle gesture and it confused you slightly as he let his other hand tangle in your hair. You reached up and captured his mouth with yours, kissing him deeply.

You looked him in the eye as you pulled away. "You know, some neighbors just ask to borrow a cup of sugar."

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to your lips. "I prefer what we did over sugar."

"Me too."


End file.
